goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Mega Humanity (PB
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Mega Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy Transcript see Alan Cook in the living room angry Alan: "Warren, come downstairs! I want to talk to you." walks into the living room shocked Warren: "What is it, Dad?" Alan: "I checked your computer, and you got blocked by Sophie the Otter. Is that true?" Warren: "Um, yes." Alan: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren, you are grounded for mega humanity! By the way, I'm off to work. And while I am at work, do not upload any fake VHS openings and do not watch any Disney movies. Got it?" Warren: "Yes, dad!" Cook walks away. Warren is scheming Warren: "Since my Dad is gone! I am going to make a fake VHS opening!" is in his room on the computer laughing Warren: "Yes! I finally made the Opening to Wreck-It Ralph 1984 VHS, real not fake. Now I am going to upload it to YouTube!" minutes later Warren: "Wow! That VHS opening looks great!" leaves the house scheming to: Warren at the video store Video Store Manager: "Hello! Welcome to the video store. How can I help you?" Warren: "May I please have Dumbo 70th Anniversary Edition on DVD?" Video Store Manager: "OK. Here you go. Have a nice day!" Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "Yes! I finally got Dumbo 70th Anniversary Edition on DVD! Now it's time for me to watch it!" minutes later Warren: "That was the best movie I've ever watched! Since my Dad is still at work. I am going to Disney California Adventure!" Warren arrived at Disney California Adventure Warren: "Look! There's Cars Land!" the Otter, RobertCoatesAnimation and TheTailsGirls Jade appear angry Sophie the Otter: "Warren! We can't believe you went to Disney California Adventure!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "Your father told you that you're banned from everything made by Disney! But you didn't listen to us!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "You're in big trouble young man! Go home now while we call your father!" Warren: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm sorry for this! I promise won't make anymore fake VHS openings again! Please forgive me!" Sophie the Otter: "We will not forgive you. We also heard that you made the opening to Wreck-It Ralph 1984 VHS, real not fake! That VHS opening was strongly fake! That movie was released in 2012, not 1984, and it didn't come out on VHS!" Warren: "RobertCoatesAnimation, can you do the opening to Toy Story 2 1993 VHS, real......?" RobertCoatesAnimation: (in Kidaroo voice) "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I NEVER DO FAKE VHS OPENINGS! NOW GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT OR WE'LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!" Warren: (running away) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Otter picks up the phone Sophie the Otter: "Hello, Mr. Cook. Your son went to Disney California Adventure without permission and while grounded!" Alan: (voice on the phone) "What?! Warren went to Disney California Adventure? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! He is so grounded when he gets home! Thanks for telling me that!" Warren gets home Alan: "Warren Cook! I can't believe you went to Disney California Adventure! You know that you aren't supposed to do Disney things! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for mega humanity. Now get in the car! I am taking you to the space centre." to: Warren and Alan are in the car driving to the space centre Warren: "Dad, what planet am I going to for my punishment?" Alan: "Mars!" Warren: "No way! I hate Mars!" Alan: "It doesn't matter what you prevent. It's for your own good. Escape from Mars and you are grounded for gigantic humanity!" takes Warren to the space centre, no conversation Person at the desk: "Can I help you sir?" Alan: "Yes! I would like a ticket for Warren to Mars please. Also, can you put a spacesuit on him?" Person at the desk: "OK, here is your ticket, Warren. Now let me put a spacesuit on you!" (put a spacesuit and space helmet on Warren) "There you go! Enjoy your ride to Mars!" enters the rocket crying V/O: "Attention all passengers! We are now flying to Mars in 10......9......8......7......6......5......4......3.....2.......1! Blast off!" rocket takes off into the sky hours later to: Warren at Mars Warren: "Why did I get sent to Mars?" a crater, an alien appears and starts chasing Warren Warren: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help! Get away from me, you alien!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos